Everywhere
by Lizziemjb
Summary: "As pessoas me irritam porque elas passam a vida fingindo ser o que não são, e contrariando seus instintos mais básicos. Somos criaturas egoístas. E quanto mais cedo aceitarmos isso, melhor. Não gosto das pessoas que contrariam o que são. Logo, não gosto das pessoas em geral. "
1. Chapter 1

_Nova Iorque, 15 de Dezembro de um ano qualquer (eu não conto anos. É deprimente),_

_Querido Terapeuta,_

_Aqui estou eu, nesse dia particularmente chuvoso no meio de um parque escrevendo essa carta que você me pediu. Eu poderia estar me divertindo pacas com o mendigo bêbado sentado do meu lado, mas eu tenho que escrever essa carta. O que a torna completamente desagradável. Nunca saberei se o mendigo é uma ótima companhia ou se ele gosta das mesmas coisas que eu. Você percebe as coisas que você está me roubando? Estou deixando de fazer amigos. Espero que esteja se sentindo culpado e repensando todo seu método de trabalho._

_O ponto dessa carta é me apresentar para um completo estranho (que eu já não gosto muito, pois está me privando de uma possível amizade com o mendigo, que agora está cantarolando "I Will Survive" de um modo surpreendentemente afinado. Muito bem, mendigo!), que vai ouvir meus problemas e fingir que liga para eles por alguns meses, correto? Ora, boa sorte com isso. __**Eu mesma **__mal consigo ligar por problemas, quanto mais você, que tem que ouvir problemas de gente muito mais interessante do que eu._

_Bem, suponho que isso não vai fazer mal algum. Aqui vou eu:_

_Meu nome é Lily Evans, eu tenho 21 anos e ainda não tenho problemas com álcool. Eu moro com uma colega de quarto que gosta de se considerar minha amiga e que constantemente me define como "irônica levemente psicótica com o humor mais ácido que eu já vi, além de um complexo de inferioridade e um toque de depressão, para dar mais sabor". Eu gosto dela. Eu consigo viver com ela. Eu não consigo viver com o fato de que ela acha que eu preciso de um terapeuta._

_Eu vivo das vendas de um livro que eu escrevi quando eu tinha 18 anos chamado "Contos Vagos" que conta várias histórias de menininhas que sofreram durante a infância e/ou adolescência. Depressivo? Talvez. Eu ligo? Não. _

_Mas como eu não conseguiria passar infinitos dias sem trabalhar, me recolhendo no meu sofá de veludo roxo, afogada em meus pensamentos tóxicos, eu tenho um trabalho em uma livraria que fica a duas quadras do meu apartamento, na qual eu me divirto vendo pessoas lendo livros pretensiosos tentando se passar por cultas. Eu costumo a jogar coisas nelas quando meu chefe não está olhando._

_Eu não tenho pais. Os meus morreram quando eu tinha sete anos em um acidente de carro. Motorista bêbado e tudo mais (o que talvez explique minha aversão ao álcool). Eu vivi em um orfanato por alguns meses até que uma família me adotou. A família cuidou muito bem de mim. Fim da história. Quase não tenho problemas familiares. Quase._

_Eu não tenho relacionamentos, porque na maioria das vezes eu nem gosto de ficar perto das pessoas. Eu não consigo achar uma pessoa que tenha uma conversa interessante o suficiente para me distrair. Pessoas podem usar lábios para outras coisas que não sejam falar. É para isso que eu as uso. Pense nisso, Terapeuta._

_Eu não fumo, eu não bebo, eu não me corto e na maior parte do tempo eu não tenho instintos assassinos. Você, Terapeuta, como a pessoa razoável o suficiente para ter um diploma que é, deve notar então que eu não tenho realmente um motivo para ter que aguentar suas perguntas por um mês (que foi o tempo que Marlene, minha colega, aceitou pagar por seu serviço). No entanto, eu irei as suas consultas, pois desperdiçar dinheiro é quase tão ruim quanto desperdiçar chocolate. Quem sabe até poderemos ser amigos, quem sabe você compense o fato de que eu não pude ser amiga do mendigo._

_Esperando sinceramente que você não seja um babaca,_

_Lily Evans_


	2. Chapter 2

O barulho do relógio estava irritando Lily. Era um tic tac insistente que não parava nem por um segundo. Lily _odiava relógios. _Assim como odiava calendários. Na verdade, ela odiava qualquer medida de tempo. Não tinha muitos problemas com pontualidade.

Ela estava sentada numa cadeira de plástico na sala de espera do consultório do terapeuta que Marlene a fizera visitar. Ela chegara alguns minutos adiantada, devido ao seu sério problema com relógios, e fora obrigada a esperar. Enquanto esperava, ela se divertia assistindo a secretária escrevendo contos eróticos no Word quando pensava que ninguém estava olhando.

Finalmente, dez minutos e três parágrafos depois, uma mulher miúda e chorosa saiu da sala do Dr. Barrymore. Ela fungava e segurava um lencinho, enquanto um homem grisalho dava alguns tapinhas em suas costas e murmurava coisas que Lily não podia ouvir. Depois que a mulher se afastou, o homem gesticulou para que Lily o acompanhasse, o que ela fez de má vontade.

Ela entrou em uma sala comum, com várias prateleiras lotadas de livros, uma janela grande, duas poltronas e uma mesa de chá. Lily se encaminhou para uma das poltronas, sem se preocupar em esperar o outro. Espreguiçou-se de maneira despreocupada e cruzou as pernas.

-Não vai se sentar? Fique a vontade. – disse ela ao senhor.

Dr. Barrymore pareceu confuso pela atitude da menina, mas se sentou.

-Você deve ser Lily Evans.

-Você deve ser o Terapeuta.

O senhor riu.

-Me chame de Barrymore.

-Me obrigue.

O Terapeuta olhou confuso para a moça, que continuava com uma expressão impassível e até um tanto entediada.

-Ora, eu não vou te obrigar a nada.

-Isso é bom, Terapeuta. – respondeu Lily com um sorriso fraco – Eu não gosto de fazer as coisas desse jeito.

O Terapeuta abriu um bloco de notas e começou a rabiscar. Lily tinha a impressão de que ele estava desenhando algo, e não realmente escrevendo sobre ela. Suas mãos formigavam de vontade de arrancar aquele bloco das mãos dele.

-E de que jeito você gosta de fazer as coisas, Srta. Evans?

Lily deu de ombros.

-Do meu jeito, é claro.

O Terapeuta continuava fazendo anotações em seu bloquinho o som do lápis arranhando o papel atravessando a sala quase silenciosa.

-E você sempre faz as coisas do seu jeito?

-Se não for do meu jeito não há um motivo para fazer as coisas, não concorda? – respondeu a ruiva dando de ombros novamente

-Não necessariamente. – replicou o Terapeuta.

-Então de que jeito você gosta de fazer as coisas, Terapeuta?

-Barrymore.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Esse não é o ponto. – desconversou o Terapeuta – Sou eu quem deveria fazer as perguntas por aqui.

-Fique a vontade. Mas, _se fossemos fazer as coisas do meu jeito_¸ você teria educação o suficiente para olhar para mim enquanto eu falo e pelo menos fingir que está interessado em mim.

O Terapeuta abaixou o bloquinho e tirou os óculos de armação fina e encarou a moça.

-Eu estou interessado em você, Srta. Evans. – Lily revirou os olhos e assentiu – Agora, me diga, não incomoda os outros a sua volta o fato de que você sempre faz tudo do seu jeito?

Lily pareceu pensar por um segundo.

-Talvez. Mas isso não é meu problema.

-E essa sua indiferença em relação aos outros não afeta seus relacionamentos?

Lily bufou e descruzou as pernas.

-Você leu a minha carta de apresentação?

O Terapeuta assentiu.

-Então você deveria saber que eu não tenho relacionamentos. Logo, eles não podem ser afetados. Céus.

O Terapeuta se reencostou na sua cadeira e pegou o bloco novamente.

-Vamos tentar fazer as coisas diferentes para variar, Srta. Evans. Eu vou voltar a tomar notas e você terá que agir normalmente com isso, sem impor a sua vontade sobre mim. Pode ser?

-Se eu tirar esse bloquinho da sua mão e jogar pela janela você irá me processar?

-Provavelmente não. Mas terei que diagnosticar a senhorita como violenta.

-Eu sou. Mande minha fixa para a polícia e me receite calmantes.

O Terapeuta revirou os olhos para a ruiva que havia colocado os pés em cima da mesinha de café.

-Me diga Srta. Evans, porque você não tem relacionamentos?

-As pessoas me irritam. – respondeu a ruiva rapidamente.

-Continue.

-Não há continuação. Esse é o único motivo.

-E porque as pessoas te irritam?

Lily tirou os pés da mesa e os fixou no chão. Tirou um elástico do cabelo e lentamente o prendeu, trançando-o.

-Srta. Evans... – começou o Terapeuta quando achou que a ruiva não ia mais responder.

-Me dê um segundo. – ela terminou de prender o cabelo e ajustou a postura, sentando-se virada diretamente para o Terapeuta.

-As pessoas me irritam, Barrymore – começou ela com uma voz baixa e séria, encarando o doutor com seus olhos verdes de forma tão intensa que parecia perfura-lo – porque elas passam a vida fingindo ser o que não são, e contrariando seus instintos mais básicos. Como por exemplo, você, _Barrymore, _sentado aqui confinado em sua cadeira, fingindo realmente ligar para o que eu digo, fingindo querer me ajudar, quando o que você realmente queria era me deixar aqui falando sozinha e ir buscar um _pretzel _para você. Não faz parte da nossa natureza nos importar com os outros, não faz parte da nossa natureza ser altruísta. _Somos criaturas egoístas. _E quanto mais cedo aceitarmos isso, melhor. Não gosto das pessoas que contrariam o que são. Logo, não gosto das pessoas em geral.

Lily se levantou e começou a se dirigir para a porta.

-Aonde você vai, Srta. Evans? – perguntou o Terapeuta.

-Achar o mendigo e tentar criar laços de amizade com ele. Porque você, Terapeuta, realmente não compensou o vazio em mim. Passar bem. – e saiu.


	3. Chapter 3

Meia hora depois Lily entrava no seu apartamento. Era um apartamento bonito que ficava a poucas quadras da Livraria 9 ³/4 onde ela trabalhava. Lily havia decorado o apartamento inteiro com seu gosto estranho, logo as paredes estavam cobertas de molduras coloridas vazias e sem relógio algum. O sofá da sala era de veludo roxo e tão grande que parecia caber 47 pessoas e três das quatro paredes estavam cobertas por prateleiras cheias de livros. Lily jogou a bolsa de mão em cima do sofá e soltou um suspiro cansado quando ouviu os passos de Marlene se aproximando.

-Não grite comigo. – pediu a ruiva.

Marlene surgiu da porta de seu quarto, um cigarro pendurado de forma torta em seus lábios.

-Não vou gritar. – respondeu. Marlene era alta e tinha cabelos longos que desciam até a sua cintura. Seus olhos eram azuis e sempre pareciam nebulosos, distantes, até perdidos.

Lily caminhou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de água gelada. Encheu um copo no mais completo silêncio, bebeu um pouco e encarou a morena.

-Você não fuma. – observou apontando para o cigarro com o queixo.

Marlene assentiu, soprando fumaça na cara de Lily.

-Sei que não. Estou vendo como é ser você por alguns segundos.

Lily deixou a fumaça atravessa-la, depois tomou outro gole. As duas pareciam brincar de quem tinha o rosto mais impassível.

-Eu também não fumo. – disse a ruiva com uma voz entediada.

Marlene apagou o cigarro na água de Lily. A ruiva soltou um muxoxo incomodado e jogou a água na pia, atirando o cigarro molhado no lixo.

-Não parece que você não fuma, Lily.

-Juro que minha mente não é nublada por nenhum tipo de narcótico.

-_Não parece, Lily. _

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu entre as duas. Lily saiu da cozinha e se jogou em seu sofá enorme, esperando que Marlene se sentasse ao seu lado. Mas Marlene não se sentou. Ela se se encostou ao batente da porta e cruzou os braços.

-Eu recebi uma ligação do seu terapeuta.

-Meu terapeuta te chamou para sair?

O rosto de Marlene finalmente demonstrou alguma emoção. Seus olhos brilhavam de um misto de raiva e tristeza. Foi quando Lily percebeu que ela realmente estava chateada. Os olhos de Marlene nunca demonstravam nada.

-Marlene... – começou Lily.

-_Eu estou tentando te ajudar. _

Lily desviou os olhos da amiga. Não podia se sentir culpada. Não tinha porque se sentir culpada. Não havia feito nada errado.

-Eu não preciso de ajuda. E quanto mais cedo você perceber isso mais dinheiro e paciência você vai economizar. – respondeu com a mesma voz vazia de antes.

Marlene parecia a um passo de atirar algo na amiga.

-Ele me disse que você tem tendências violentas. Que você é estranhamente apática e indiferente. Que parece não ter fé alguma em ninguém. _Você ameaçou jogar o bloco dele pela janela._

-O quanto você pagou para esse cara dizer o que já sabemos? Poderíamos ter comprado uma TV nova.

-Lily, por favor...

Lily se levantou e se posicionou em frente à colega, se segurando para não pegá-la pelos ombros e sacudi-la.

-Marlene, eu vou ao terapeuta. Eu realmente não ligo. O cara é um babaca, mas eu vou. Assim, quando esse mês de terapia acabar você vai perceber que eu não tenho um problema. Que isso é quem eu sou. Eu _não _tenho fé em ninguém, eu _não_ gosto de me relacionar com as pessoas. As pessoas te decepcionam, Marlene, e eu só estou me prevenindo disso. Eu não tenho um problema. Eu sou prática.

Marlene soltou um suspiro cansado e decepcionado. Seus olhos perderam qualquer expressão que havia ali antes, voltando a ser o que era antes: nebuloso, vazio.

-Veremos. – e abrindo a porta, a morena deixou o apartamento.

Lily quis abrir a porta e fechar de novo com força, só para deixar transparecer sua frustração. Mas não o fez. Encarou a porta por um tempo, se perguntando quando Marlene ia voltar e se iria trazer comida com ela. Depois se virou e caminhou até o próprio quarto, de onde não saiu até o dia seguinte.

xXx

O dia seguinte amanheceu de forma estranhamente ensolarada. O céu estava claro e o sol brilhava de forma quase convidativa. Lily acordou com a luz que atravessava a janela e batia no seu olho. Ela gemeu de sono e se espreguiçou, fazendo cair todos os papéis que estavam em sua cama desorganizada, depois se levantou, calçou seus chinelos de dedo e saiu do quarto.

Marlene estava sentada numa banqueta da cozinha tomando café com torradas. Ela fingiu ignorar a presença da ruiva que não parecia ligar muito para isso. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de suco de laranja e se serviu.

-Você tem meia hora para estar no trabalho. – informou Marlene.

-Obrigada.

Marlene se levantou, pegou sua caneca e colocou na pia. Depois ajeitou o cabelo e saiu sem dar tchau. Lily nem levantou os olhos de seu suco.

Meia hora mais tarde, a ruiva dobrava a esquina que dava para a livraria onde trabalhava. Era uma grande livraria, que dividia espaço com uma Starbucks. Lily caminhou até o balcão do café onde Mark, o atendente, esperava os pedidos.

-Bom dia, Lily. – disse ele com um sorriso simpático.

-Espero realmente que seja. Um capuccino de chocolate, por favor. – pediu Lily sem levantar os olhos de seu celular, onde digitava algo.

Mark não pareceu surpreso pela resposta da moça. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ele era sempre educado com ela e ela respondia com algo imprevisível, ou com algum comentário irônico e depois fazia seu pedido, sem perguntar ou dizer mais nada. E isso já fazia cinco meses. Ela nunca repetia sua resposta.

Lily caminhou com seu capuccino até o caixa onde trabalhava e se sentou na banqueta alta, colocando o seu crachá "_Posso ajudar?" _no qual ela rabiscou um "_Não". _Ela escondeu o crachá dentro da blusa quando viu que seu chefe se aproximava.

-Bom dia, Lily. – disse o Sr. Hekkins. O Sr. Hekkins era um homem de meia-idade, com cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos, que sempre tratou Lily como se fosse uma filha, apesar da atitude indiferente da menina.

-Você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje. – respondeu ela com um sorriso torto.

-Qual outra pessoa extremamente educada desejou bom dia para tão amarga senhorita? - perguntou Sr. Hekkins fingindo uma voz surpresa – Eu achava que eu era o único que conseguia demonstrar afeição a minha pequena Fera.

Lily riu.

-Foi o Mark. Acho que ele está doente.

-Bem, só vou te dizer uma coisa antes de ir checar a temperatura dele: Você se lembra de eu ter te dito semana passada que um autor famoso está vindo para cá para uma sessão de autógrafos?

Lily assentiu, apesar de não se lembrar.

-Bem, ele vai chegar esta tarde e vamos precisar de toda ajuda possível.

-Isso significa que eu vou ter que... Eu vou ter que... _Trabalhar? _ - perguntou Lily fingindo horror.

-Eu sei que isso pode parecer difícil para você, mas uma hora ou outra isso ai acabar acontecendo. Vamos fazer isso de forma rápida e indolor.

Lily fungou, disfarçando uma risada.

-Espero realmente que sim. Ei, espere, que tipo de livro esse cara escreve? Porque se for algo com vampiros e meninas vierem aqui com dentaduras de plástico juro que me demito e não olho para trás.

Foi a vez de Hekkins soltar uma gargalhada estrondosa.

-E eu não iria te julgar. Não, James Potter é um escritor de romances normais. Sem vampiros, bruxos, macumbeiros nem nada. – disse ele dando um tapinha nas costas da ruiva – Bem, eu vou indo. Muitos afazeres. Por favor, não fuja ou coloque fogo na loja.

-Ora, Charles, eu não faço promessas.

O senhor se afastou rindo. Lily gostava do Sr. Hekkins. Era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiam fazê-la rir, além de Marlene.

Depois que ele saiu, Lily se pôs a arrumar sua mesa, colocando os lápis e as canetas dentro de um copo, limpando as embalagens de chocolate e escondendo todos os livros que lia por de trás do balcão quando achava que ninguém estava vendo. Depois se levantou e procurou até achar o que estava procurando: _Grace Como Em Hazel, _por James Potter. Olhou para ambos os lados para ver se Hekkins estava em algum lugar, depois colocou o livro dentro do avental que usava, escondeu-se atrás do balcão e começou a ler.

Era um livro sobre uma menina chamada Savannah Grace, que decidira morar com a avó dela na Califórnia, e deixara para trás os pais, que viajavam muito devido ao trabalho do pai dela, que era historiador. Savannah tinha vários problemas em fazer amizades, uma vez que só conversava com seus pais, e sua mãe era tinha agorafobia e não saia muito. Então ela se muda e pela primeira vez na vida começa a estudar numa escola comum, onde conhece John, um menino que parece muito disposto em ajudá-la a fazer amizades.

Lily estava na metade do livro (e já tinha revirado os olhos pelo menos 52 vezes) quando a primeira menina chegou. Era uma garota alta e loura, com óculos de armações modernas. Carregava o livro _Grace Como Em Hazel _nos braços e sorria ansiosa. A menina se aproximou do balcão e com uma voz estridente que assustou Lily, perguntou:

-Com licença? Onde é a fila para a sessão de autógrafos de James Potter?

Lily segurou uma resposta irônica e fez um sinal para a menina esperar, depois pegou o telefone e ligou para Hekkins.

-Charles? Tem uma menina perguntando onde vai ser a fila para a sessão de autógrafos do autor lá. – Lily viu a menina parecer indignada quando disse isso, como se fosse um pecado Lily não saber quem o autor era – Ah, ok. – depois, virando-se para a menina, - A fila vai ser formada na frente da livraria, na rampa. É só esperar.

-Obrigada. – disse a menina com um tom ainda indignado.

Várias meninas depois apareceram e fizeram a mesma pergunta, todas carregando o mesmo livro nos braços. Um ou dois meninos também vieram, até que Lily se irritou. Pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta e rabiscou "_Sessão de Autógrafos na rampa. Não faça perguntas. Agradecida" _e, com toda a sua habilidade, desenhou uma menina apontando para o lado. Lily segurou o impulso de desenhar a menina levantando o dedo do meio. Depois pegou fita adesiva, colou o papel na testa e voltou a ler o livro.

Passaram-se meia hora sem que ninguém a incomodasse. Lily continuou lendo o livro silenciosamente por de trás de sua placa improvisada. Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos do livro, não importa o quão ridículas fossem algumas coisas que Savannah dizia. Algo chamava a atenção dela. Não era o enredo ou o modo com que os acontecimentos eram descritos, mas algo na essência dos diálogos, principalmente algo nas coisas que _John _dizia. O jeito que ele falava, tão calmo e certo. Lily conseguia criar uma imagem bem clara do personagem na cabeça dela e ela decididamente gostava dele.

Mas sua paz não durou muito. Hekkins logo avistou a menina e tratou de dar a ela uma função: distribuir senhas na fila. De má vontade, Lily se encaminhou para a fila, várias pulseirinhas na mão. Ao chegar à fila, soltou um suspiro indignado: Tinha pelo menos umas duzentas meninas espalhadas pela livraria de forma desorganizada, rindo e gritando ansiosas.

Lily demorou pelo menos uma hora para organizar todas as fãs em uma linha e entregar as senhas. Enfiou-se em pelo menos três brigas, tendo que se segurar para não distribuir alguns tapas também. Depois que terminou, sentia-se exausta. Comprou outro café e estava caminhando de volta para sua mesa quando alguém esbarrou nela e virou o café na camisa da ruiva.

-_Ótimo! _– rugiu a ruiva – ÓTIMO.

-Eu sinto muito!

Lily levantou os olhos e encarou o homem que tinha feito seu avental virar um trapo sujo. Era um homem que parecia ser mais ou menos da sua idade, com cabelos escuros e rebeldes e um belo par de olhos cor de avelã escondido por de trás de um par de óculos. O homem era alto e forte, mas algo em sua aparência o dava um toque desajeitado e inocente.

Lily sorriu torto. Isso seria divertido.


End file.
